


light

by alexjulies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex & Julie friendship, Drabble, Gen, JATP Week Fave Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjulies/pseuds/alexjulies
Summary: missing scene between 'stand tall' and julie finding the boys in the garage.//alex knows julie will find them, and she’s going to see how badly they’re hurting, and he doesn’t want her to remember them like this. he wants her last memories of them to be good ones.
Kudos: 77





	light

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr at alexjulies

“she’s gonna come out here, y’know,” alex says quietly.

they shouldn’t be here. he _knows_ she’s going to find them, and she’s going to see how badly they’re hurting, and alex doesn’t want her to remember them like this. he wants her last memories of them to be good ones.

she’s had enough pain in her life. alex wants her to have something untainted by loss.

reggie clears his throat, but it’s futile. there’s still a thickness in his voice when he rasps, “no, she won’t. she’ll head up to bed. she thinks we crossed over, so. we’re okay out here.”

alex huffs out a laugh, but it’s cut short as another jolt rips through all of them. the pain is getting worse, the world is getting fuzzier, and all alex wants is for it to end. he doesn’t want to hurt anymore.

doesn’t want to watch his friends, his _family_ , hurt anymore.

when the pain’s receded a bit, luke whispers, “this is where we should be. this is - this is where we were happiest here, man. and i don’t wanna be alone when…”

he doesn’t finish the sentence. doesn’t have to.

alex reaches an arm up blindly, his hand finding luke’s shoulder and squeezing it. “okay. we’ll stay here.”

it’s quiet after that. the garage is dark around them, peaceful in a way that puts alex on edge. they’re dying. they’re _waiting_ to die and the world around them is quiet.

the world around them is only darkness.

alex isn’t sure how much time passes. he loses count of the number of times his body seizes with pain. each time, he hopes it’s the _last_ time. but it isn’t. there’s always another. and another. and then - 

julie.

he hears her footsteps outside the garage and can’t help but smile. he knew he’d be right.

relief spreads through his bones and he hates himself for it. it’s selfish, he thinks, to be happy she’s here when it’s only going to darken her entire world the way his is fading now. 

but then julie comes in, finds them, and all alex sees is light.


End file.
